UNA NAVIDAD PARA RECORDAR
by Livia57adC
Summary: Después de aquel inesperado encuentro en el Melvin’s Draco y Harry viven juntos. Navidad está muy cerca. Harry será consciente de que, aunque puedas escoger con quien compartir tu vida, no puedes hacer nada con respecto a la parentela que le acompaña.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Aparte de la trama, sólo Digby me pertenece. Y en esta historia sólo está de paso. Los demás, tooooodos de Rowling. ¡En fin!

**UNA NAVIDAD PARA RECORDAR**

En el elegante comedor sólo se oía el rumor de las hojas del periódico y el cuidadoso entrechocar de las tazas de café sobre su correspondiente platito. Narcisa había estado observando a su marido por más de diez minutos, diciéndose a cada momento que "ese era el momento", pero sin terminar de decidirse. Finalmente, como quien menciona el estado del tiempo, su voz rompió el matinal y apacible silencio para decir:

- Querido, parece ser que Draco vive con alguien desde hace algún tiempo.

Lucius apartó el periódico para mirar a su esposa con expresión de padre sorprendido. Y preocupado.

- ¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó.

- Unos meses. –Lucius frunció el ceño– No te enfades cariño, ya sabes como es Draco. Tan suyo con sus cosas…

Lucius dejó escapar un suspiro a medio camino entra la resignación y el enojo. Inmediatamente después pensó que ya era hora de que su heredero diera señales de querer sentar la cabeza. Tal vez ahora fuera el momento de convencerle para que abandonara definitivamente ese trabajo mal pagado en el Ministerio y se dedicara a los negocios de la familia. No, no era una mala noticia después de todo.

- ¿La conocemos? –inquirió.

Esta vez fue el turno de Narcisa de dejar escapar el aire, delicadamente, como corresponde a una dama.

- ¿Y bien? –insistió Lucius ante la dilación en obtener una respuesta.

Ella esbozó esa sonrisa tan atractiva que solía desarmar a su marido. La que él había deseado durante tanto tiempo volver a ver.

- No es una ella, querido, es un él. –aclaró mientras seguía aparentemente concentrada en su macedonia de frutas.

Lucius la miró sin parpadear, como si su esposa hubiera pronunciado la frase en un idioma incomprensible para él.

- ¿Perdón?

Narcisa suspiró suavemente antes de formular la oración de forma que no diera lugar a confusión.

- Nuestro hijo comparte su apartamento y su cama con un joven, Lucius.

El ex mortífago no dijo nada en un primer momento. Se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos y apretar las mandíbulas en un gesto, más que obvio, de contención. Las comisuras de sus labios marcaron las arrugas que, a sus cincuenta y dos años, seguramente eran mucho más pronunciadas de lo que lo hubieran sido en otras circunstancias. Su pelo, otrora de un rubio platinado casi blanco, había dejado el término "casi" atrás, para convertirse en una cascada nevada sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían conservando esa mirada fría que ganaba en profundidad a medida que su temperamento se encrespaba, capaz de intimidar al más templado.

- ¿Estás insinuando que a Draco le gustan los hombres? –preguntó en un tono apretado, como si cada palabra hubiera tenido que pedir permiso antes de salir de su boca.

- Exactamente. –afirmó Narcisa.

Él estrujó la servilleta de fino lino entre sus dedos, mientras su mirada se congelaba con más celeridad de la que Narcisa hubiera deseado. Años atrás, antes de que su vida se torciera irremisiblemente y Azkaban rebajara su orgullo a la justa medida que le permitía poder seguir mirando de frente a quien se le pusiera por delante, Lucius Malfoy se hubiera levantado de esa mesa, hubiera buscado a su hijo, y con el único y paternal fin de ayudarle a reflexionar sobre su error, le hubiera amenazado con meterle su propio bastón por aquel innombrable agujero, para hacerle comprender que _ese_ no era un buen lugar para meter cosas. Después se habría encargado del depravado que hubiera inducido a Draco a semejante aberración. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado. Y la tolerancia era una lección que a Lucius le había costado libertad, amor propio y dignidad.

- Y lo dices tan tranquila… –le reprochó a su esposa en un tono bajo, demasiado bajo.

Ella apretó un poco los labios, con la determinación Black arrebolándosele desde la raíz del pelo a la punta de sus cuidadas uñas. No por ello menos afiladas. Dispuesta a tomar las riendas como había hecho no hacía tanto tiempo. Por Draco y sólo por Draco. Porque su orgullo no lo era cuando se trataba de su hijo. Y aunque ahora no tuviera a mano ninguna Promesa Inquebrantable –Merlín tuviera a Severus en su gloria– haría lo necesario para que su esposo aceptara a la pareja que Draco había elegido. Y no era que Narcisa no amara a Lucius. Cirse bendita sabía que lo hacía con toda su alma. Pero la familia ya había sufrido demasiado por culpa de decisiones equivocadas, promesas engañosas y el sustento de ideales que, después de todo, no habían resultado ser tan populares como se esperaba. Y ahora, sin buscarlo ni esperarlo, la oportunidad de resarcirse llamaba a la puerta. Y por la sangre de toda su familia que Narcisa no iba a dejarla escapar.

- Nunca había visto a Draco tan feliz, Lucius. –le aseguró– ¿No se trata de eso, después de todo? ¿De que nuestro hijo haya encontrada a la persona que le haga dichoso?

Los ojos de Lucius siguieron enfocándose en ella como si se hubieran convertido en dos pedacitos de acero, duros y fríos. Pero ya eran demasiados años como para que Narcisa pudiera sentirse impresionada. Menos, amedrentada.

- ¿Acaso no has notado lo relajado y contento que ha estado Draco estos últimos meses? –insistió– Además, por lo que he podido averiguar, el joven en cuestión tiene una buena posición. Un negocio propio que le va muy bien y le permite vivir de forma holgada e independiente. Aparte de un buen capital, herencia de sus padres.

Durante unos segundos, Lucius se permitió un breve respiro. Al menos, parecía que su hijo no había tropezado con un oportunista caza fortunas.

- Tal vez no sea un sangre pura… –aquí el pecho de Lucius volvió a oprimirse– Sus abuelos maternos eran muggles. Pero su padre pertenecía a una familia de antigua estirpe, como la nuestra.

- ¡Un mestizo! –masculló Lucius con desprecio. Desprecio que, cautelosamente, ahora sólo mostraba de puertas para adentro.

Negándose a caer en el desánimo, Narcisa continuó.

- Sin embargo, créeme cuando te digo que goza de gran respeto en nuestra comunidad. Y que le ha dado a Draco el reconocimiento social que necesita. El que nosotros ya no podemos darle, Lucius. –le recordó a su esposo con pesar.

Narcisa observó cómo su esposo se debatía entre la frustración de que la saga familiar se acabara en Draco y el consuelo de que la sociedad mágica volviera a colocar a un Malfoy en el lugar que le correspondía. De sobras sabía el coraje que Lucius sentía por la posición a la que les había relegado la guerra. Porque ella sentía lo mismo. La única diferencia era que su capacidad de adaptación, de sobreponerse a los reveses que la vida había puesto en su camino, era mucho mayor que la de él. Las cosas habían empezado a torcerse cuando Lucius falló en conseguir la profecía para Voldemort. A partir de ese momento había ido perdiendo fuerza entre los suyos, especialmente ante el Señor Tenebroso. Y aunque en los últimos ramalazos de la guerra, y gracias al bueno tino de Narcisa, se separaron del bando oscuro para preservar el futuro de su hijo, nada había podido librar a Lucius de la humillación y la degradación de los seis años pasados en Azkaban y una debacle social muy difícil de remontar.

- Dime al menos que no es Draco quien se abre de piernas. –habló por fin, con voz constreñida.

Ella le miró con paciencia.

- Como comprenderás, no es el tipo de conversación que una madre mantiene con su hijo. –respondió, un poco molesta por la poca delicadeza de su esposo.

Durante los minutos siguientes el matrimonio siguió con su desayuno en completo silencio, como si la reciente conversación no hubiera tenido lugar. Lucius volvió a hojear El Profeta, esta vez sin enterarse de una sola línea. Y Narcisa esperó la inevitable pregunta. Que surgió apenas una tostada después.

- Así que, ¿cuándo voy a conocerle? –Lucius pasó la siguiente página, sin levantar la vista del periódico, seguro de que si Narcisa había hecho surgir la conversación, el encuentro era inminente.

Narcisa sonrió.

- Había pensado que podríamos invitarle el día de Navidad, querido. –respondió suavemente.

Y que todos los magos del cielo se apiadaran de su familia ese día.

o.o.O.o.o

Draco se desperezó bajo las tibias sábanas y entreabrió los ojos con pereza. El aroma a café recién hecho, colándose a través de la puerta abierta de la habitación, acarició su olfato. Se incorporó despacio y volvió a estirarse, deshaciéndose de los últimos retazos de sueño. La sonrisa que había ocupado sus labios durante los últimos meses hizo su aparición de nuevo. Una sonrisa con nombre propio: Harry. Se levantó por fin y abandonó la habitación para dirigirse al cuarto de baño y darse una buena ducha. El mismo olfato que le había permitido oler el delicioso aroma a café, le decía también que su cuerpo exhumaba efluvios a sudor y sexo que a esas horas de la mañana habían dejado de resultar seductores.

Quince minutos después, entraba en la cocina dispuesto a volver a devorar los labios que se habían plegado a los suyos entre gemidos y jadeos la noche anterior. Maisie, la gata de Harry, abrió perezosamente los ojos cuando advirtió su presencia y emitió un irritado maullido desde su cajón. Draco y Maisie no se llevaban bien. El uno no le perdonaba que su primer regalo de Navidad a Harry forrara el fondo de ese cajón y la otra maullaba recelosa cada vez que su amo le prodiga sus atenciones a ese humano descolorido y antipático. Pero tras un comienzo algo difícil, cuando Harry se había trasladado a su apartamento con su inseparable mascota, habían establecido una especie de pacto de no agresión. Maisie no le arañaba ni se meaba en sus zapatos y Draco no la duchaba con cubos de agua helada o agriaba su leche. El rubio dirigió una última mirada de animadversión al felino antes de acercarse a Harry, quien se estaba sirviendo una taza de café en ese momento, y rodearle con sus brazos. El moreno echó un poquito la cabeza hacia atrás para recibir su beso de buenos días.

- Mmmm… –saboreó– ¿Se te pegaron las sábanas?

- Es que me agotas… –ronroneó Draco, propinándole un mordisquito a la tentadora oreja– Creía que íbamos a desayunar en el Melvin's esta mañana. –dijo después, mientras dejaba que su presa escapara hacia una de las dos sillas frente a la mesa de la cocina.

- Lo sé. Pero me he despertado temprano.

Draco alzó una ceja, sentándose frente a su compañero.

- ¿No me esforcé lo suficiente ayer? –preguntó con ironía.

- ¡Oh, sí! Estoy sentándome de lado, ¿no lo ves?

Los ojos de Harry brillaron burlones, mientras movía teatralmente el trasero hacia el borde izquierdo de su silla.

- Nos hemos levantado graciosos esta mañana, ¿eh?

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. Draco pensó que sería estúpido por su parte no aprovechar el buen humor de su compañero para lanzarle la sugerencia que llevaba varios días buscando la manera de enfocar. Navidad estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina.

- Navidad dentro de nada…–suspiró– ¿no querías ir hoy a comprar el arbolito?

Harry bufó ante el descarado sonsonete utilizado con la palabra "arbolito". Había estado insistiendo toda la semana en que tenían que buscar un hueco para comprar el árbol de Navidad. Pero Draco se había estado haciendo el remolón, bromeando sobre cómo adornar al propio Harry de forma bastante sugerente.

- No te enfades. A mí también me gustan los árboles de Navidad, adornarlos y esas cosas…

Declaración que sólo en parte era cierta, ya que Draco no había colgado una bola en su vida, al contrario que los elfos de la familia. Y dedujo que Harry debía estar pensando lo mismo por la suspicaz mirada que le estaba dirigiendo.

- En casa siempre hay un gran abeto en el salón, junto a la chimenea. ¡Tendrías que verlo, Harry! –Draco sonrió exultante– ¡Es enorme! –y acompañó sus palabras extendiendo sus brazos cuan largos eran– Bolas de colores, guirnaldas, figuritas de cristal…

Harry volvía a sonreír, con expresión de estárselo imaginando.

- Suena fantástico. –dijo.

Animado, Draco se explayó un poco más en su florida descripción.

- Y las pequeñas hadas revoloteando de rama en rama, iluminando los cristales y haciéndolos destellar en un arco iris multicolor. –continuó, sorprendiéndose de su propio entusiasmo– ¡Ah! Me olvidaba de mencionar a los angelitos especialmente encantados para entonar villancicos con las voces de los Niños Cantores de Viena. Me refiero a los niños magos, por supuesto. –aclaró con un guiño.

Harry rodó los ojos, divertido por aquel inesperado fervor navideño de su compañero.

- … y he pensado que a lo mejor te gustaría verlo en persona este año.

A Harry se le cayó la sonrisa en ese mismo instante.

- ¿Quién se ha levantado gracioso esta mañana, después de todo? –ironizó.

Abandonó la mesa con la taza de café ya vacía en la mano y la dejó en el fregadero. Maisie se enredó entre sus piernas, mimosa, como si hubiera adivinado que el rubio acababa de meterse en problemas.

- Harry… –pronunció Draco, al tiempo que dirigía una mirada de odio al felino.

- Tu padre y yo en la misma habitación, ni de coña, Draco. –le cortó el moreno en un tono que no daba opción, tajante y algo rudo– Pero comprendo que quieras pasar la Navidad con tu familia, así que no te preocupes. Yo iré con los Weasley, como siempre. Ya pasaremos el fin de año juntos, ¿te parece?

De haber tenido el don de la ubicuidad, Harry habría visto en ese momento la misma mirada de Draco en otro hombre, a casi 100 millas de allí.

- ¿Qué si me parece? Pues no, no me parece, Harry.

No es que en principio Draco no hubiera esperado una negativa. Estaba preparado para ella. Y no entendía por qué recibirla ahora le resultaba mucho más duro de lo que pudiera haber imaginado. Claro que, era a su familia a la que Harry estaba rechazando sin darse la oportunidad de conocerla realmente. La misma oportunidad que se habían dado ellos a pesar de su pasado. Tal vez había pecado de ingenuo.

Harry, dándose cuenta de la brusquedad con la que había hablado, intentó suavizar un poco las cosas.

- Te amo, lo sabes. –acarició la pálida mejilla con ese toque que, en otro momento, habría hecho que Draco se derritiera– Pero compartir mesa el día de Navidad con tu padre me supera, lo siento.

La expresión en el rostro de su pareja se había vuelto hierática y Harry comprendió que no borraría sus palabras ni con besos ni caricias. Pero, ¿qué diablos había esperado Draco que respondiera?

- ¡A mí no se me ocurre obligarte a cenar con los Weasley! –se defendió ante el pétreo silencio de su compañero.

Draco salió de la cocina. Harry le siguió, sin saber cómo solucionar aquel inesperado conflicto. Ni teniendo uno brutal ataque de desvarío, se le habría pasado por la cabeza que Draco pudiera invitarle a su casa el día de Navidad. Porque el rubio nunca hablaba de sus padres; se limitaba a desaparecer los domingos para comer con ellos. También Harry acudía algunos sábados a casa de los Weasley. Draco no preguntaba. Harry no preguntaba. Era un tácito acuerdo que ambos habían respetado. Hasta ese preciso momento.

Draco, con el abrigo ya puesto, abrió el balcón para recoger el ejemplar de El Profeta que el servicio de lechuzas del periódico le dejaba cada mañana.

- Vamos a llegar tarde. –dijo después, consultado su reloj– ¿Nos vamos?

Harry asintió en silencio y también descolgó su anorak del perchero. Después dejó que Draco le rodeara con sus brazos para aparecerse ambos en la estación de Liverpool Street. Como cada día caminaron un trecho juntos. Entrelazadas sus manos en un incómodo mutismo, pasaron por delante del Melvin's Coffee, y llegaron a la esquina en la que siempre se separaban. Draco para dirigirse hacia el Caldero Chorreante y llegar al Ministerio a través de su chimenea; Harry hacia su academia.

- ¿Paso a recogerte por el Ministerio? –preguntó el moreno, intentando adoptar un tono distendido, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- No. –Draco dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios, uno bastante rápido y maquinal– Tengo un día bastante complicado. Nos encontramos en casa.

- Bien.

Harry le vio desaparecer al doblar la esquina, sin volver la vista atrás y mandarle esa última sonrisa como otras veces. Había herido a Draco. Y lo lamentaba. Pero en modo alguno estaba dispuesto a compartir mesa con el hombre que se había hecho un merecido lugar en sus pesadillas.

_Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

Ser considerado persona non grata en el Ministerio de Magia, junto a la silenciosa marginación que tanto Narcisa como él sufrían de cualquier acontecimiento social, había llevado a Lucius a centrarse solamente en su familia y en sus negocios. La mayoría de éstos últimos con empresas extranjeras, desconocedoras de su pasado, y por lo tanto menos renuentes a mantener tratos comerciales con él. De no ser por ese forzado retiro, probablemente el patriarca Malfoy habría sabido desde hacía tiempo que la misteriosa pareja de su hijo era Harry Potter. Y, seguramente también, habría montado en cólera mucho antes.

Ahora, con la comida del domingo arruinada, la copa de vino rota sobre la mesa, Lucius daba rienda suelta a un aspecto de su carácter que pocas veces se permitía mostrar. Perdidos dominio y frialdad, sus zapatos italianos de 300 galeones marcaban el enojado eco de sus zancadas sobre las carísimas baldosas de mármol. Su hijo, impertérrito, digno heredero de la perdida sangre fría de su padre, acumulaba tensión en cada músculo de su cuerpo, apretando mandíbula para impedir que le perdieran las palabras que pugnaban por salir de su boca.

- ¿Estás pasando por alguna fase de desorientación, inconformismo o simplemente de ganas de crisparle los nervios a tu padre, que a tu edad ya deberías tener superada, Draco? –ironizó Lucius– ¡Esta bien! ¡Puedo entenderlo! Después de todo, el final de tu adolescencia y juventud no fueron fáciles, lo reconozco.

- Lucius, cálmate. –le pidió Narcisa, más inquieta por el silencio de su hijo, que por el tono ligeramente amoratado que estaba adquiriendo la vena en la sien de su esposo.

Lucius sólo le envió una mirada resentida. Por haberle ocultado durante tanto tiempo las inclinaciones de Draco y ser consciente, al fin, de que las visitas de Blaise Zabini durante el verano, después del curso escolar, no eran sólo para repasar Pociones o entretenerse jugando al Quidditch en el jardín. Siguió midiendo el comedor a pasos, largos y rígidos, con ese rictus severo e inflexible de mortífago irredimible.

- Porque si es eso, ¡de acuerdo! Pero ya puedes dar esta fase de experimentación por terminada, Draco, porque ahora te toca volver a ser la persona normal y sensata que tu madre y yo hemos educado y ¡dejar de avergonzarnos!

Durante unos segundos, pareció que Lucius se tranquilizaba y que incluso iba a volver a sentarse a la mesa. Sin embargo, se volvió bruscamente y señaló acusadoramente con el dedo a su heredero.

- ¿Pero tenías que joderte al maldito Potter, Draco? –bramó– ¡A Potter entre todos los magos del planeta, por los cojones de Merlín!

- ¡Lucius!

En contrapunto al agudo grito de Narcisa, la voz de Draco sonó irritadamente tranquila.

- Simplemente sucedió. –dijo.

- ¿Simplemente sucedió? –repitió Lucius, esta vez clavando su puño justo frente al plato de su hijo.

Éste arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó. El gris de ambos, plomizo y cargado, se enfrentó con fiereza.

- Acéptalo, padre. No me verás casado con una conveniente jovencita de buena familia, suponiendo que quede alguna dispuesta a hacerlo. No habrá una ostentosa fiesta de compromiso, ni una fastuosa boda después. Tampoco familia o amigos a los que invitar. ¿Sabes por qué? –acercó su rostro, inusualmente enrojecido, hasta que su nariz prácticamente rozó la de su padre– Porque están muertos o en Azkaban. Y a los pocos que quedan siempre los despreciaste por su falta de agallas. ¡Así que tampoco vendrían!

La voz de Draco había enronquecido un poco durante su discurso. Pero cuando volvió a retomar la palabra, antes de que Lucius pudiera reaccionar, ya había recuperado el tono acerado aprendido, y otrora admirado, de su progenitor.

- Te diré algo padre. No creí poder sobrevivir a ese sexto curso en Hogwarts; pero lo hice. Jamás pensé que sabría lo que es cagarse, literalmente, en los pantalones. Y créeme, también lo hice durante el tiempo que nuestro "ilustre" invitado estuvo aquí. No tenía ninguna expectativa de salir con bien de la maldita guerra. Pero salí.

Draco tomó aire antes de poder continuar, asfixiado en la velocidad que imprimía a sus propias palabras, incapaz de detener la imperiosa necesidad de vomitarlas. Intentó no ver que a su madre empezaban a humedecérsele los ojos.

- Acabé mis estudios con las mejores notas, pretendiendo que el letrerito de puto hijo de mortífago colgado permanentemente en mi espalda, no existía. Y me presenté a la convocatoria para ese empleo en el Ministerio que tú tanto desprecias, porque sabía que lo conseguiría. –esta vez fue el puño de Draco el que se estrello contra la mesa, con rabia, con fuerza, desahogando una ira contenida durante demasiado tiempo– ¡Y les obligué a dármelo, padre! ¡Porque soy jodidamente bueno y ninguno de ellos ha podido impedirme que lo sea!

El reloj de péndulo del abuelo Abraxas dio la dos, marcando una inesperada tregua que aligeró un poco la carga emocional que se respiraba en el ambiente. Durante unos interminables segundos, el comedor permaneció en silencio, roto apenas por algún contenido sollozo de Narcisa. Lucius había caminado hacia su silla y se había dejado caer pesadamente en ella, con un repentido y extraño nudo en su garganta. Draco permanecía de pie, mirándole con los ojos todavía encendidos, el rostro arrebatado de coraje y ambos puños todavía apretados sobre la mesa.

- Hay otra cosa que tampoco creí conseguir, padre. –Lucius levantó su mirada cenicienta hacia él, cubriendo de arrogancia su propia vacilación– A alguien capaz de amarme como soy y a pesar de quien soy. Pero he encontrado a esa persona. ¿Tanto importa si es un hombre y cómo se llame?

Ante la falta de respuesta, Draco dejó escapar el aire contenido en su pecho con vigor, procurando esconder el desencanto que venía también por ese lado.

- No te preocupes. De todas formas Harry no iba a venir. Y después de saber lo que piensas, creo que yo tampoco.

Se inclinó para besar a su madre y abandonó el comedor a paso vivo, sin volver la vista atrás. Narcisa se giró hacia su esposo, con los ojos cristalinos, temblando de indignación.

- ¡Soluciona esto, Lucius Malfoy! ¡O te aseguro que acabarás pensando que Azkaban era un lugar agradable!

Dicho esto, también dejó el comedor. Sus pasos nerviosos y apresurados retumbaron en el corredor tras los de su hijo.

- Draco, hijo, espera…

El joven se detuvo y dejó que su madre le alcanzara.

- No se lo tengas en cuenta, por favor, Draco. –rogó Narcisa aferrándose a su túnica– Tu padre también ha pasado por mucho. Ha sido duro para todos.

La fría mirada de Draco, exacta a la del hombre que se había quedado en el comedor, se dulcificó casi al instante muy a su pesar. Sólo chasqueó la lengua en un pequeño gesto de molestia, incapaz de volcar en su madre toda la furia, decepción y resentimiento que en ese momento sentía.

- ¿Qué es eso de que Harry no va a venir? –preguntó seguidamente Narcisa– ¿Has hablado ya con él? ¿Qué razón te ha dado?

- ¿Razón? –Draco miró a su madre con expresión incrédula– ¿Cuál de todas ellas? –preguntó con ironía– ¿Qué padre le atacó cuando liberó a nuestro elfo? ¿Qué le endilgó ese maldito diario a la Weasley y como consecuencia ese monstruoso basilisco casi le mata a él? ¿Tal vez que padre se encontrara como entusiástico espectador en ese cementerio, esperando a que el Señor Oscuro le lanzara un Avada? ¿O prefieres ese delirante encuentro en el Departamento de Misterios que trajo nuestra desgracia?

Los azules ojos de Narcisa miraron a su hijo, todavía un poco anegados, con demasiada comprensión, incapaz de rebatir ninguna de sus palabras. Después de semanas sopesando los pros y los contras de aquel encuentro, desgraciadamente ninguno de los dos se había equivocado sobre las probables reacciones de sus respectivas parejas.

- ¡Merlín sagrado, madre! Harry tampoco quiere ni oír hablar de sentarse a la misma mesa que mi padre. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? ¡Que no puedo reprochárselo! Y al mismo tiempo, me atormenta que no quiera ni tan siquiera considerarlo. –Draco sacudió la cabeza con desesperación– ¿Qué clase de futuro nos espera? Celebrar las Navidades separados, nuestros cumpleaños, dejarle todos los domingos para comer con vosotros y que él desaparezca cada dos por tres por culpa de una de esas ridículas celebraciones Weasley…

Narcisa abrazó a su hijo y éste, tras resistirse unos segundos, se rindió en sus brazos como tantas veces.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer, madre? –susurró escondiendo el rostro sobre el delicado pero firme hombro– Le amo. Le amo tanto que voy a volverme loco.

- No te angusties, cariño. –le consoló ella– No hay nada que el tiempo no cure. Tal vez sea demasiado pronto todavía. –suspiró– Pero tu padre te quiere, Draco. A pesar de toda esa sarta de sandeces que acaba de soltar. –acarició el suave pelo de su hijo con ternura– Yo no podía seguir encubriéndote eternamente; un día u otro tu padre tenía que saber la verdad. Y estoy segura de que recapacitará y acabará comportándose como ambos esperamos. Y si Harry te ama tanto como tú a él, –más le valía a Potter– también lo hará. Ya lo verás. Tal vez sólo necesiten más tiempo del que nuestra paciencia está dispuesta a concederles.

Draco levantó la cabeza y recompensó a Narcisa con una débil sonrisa.

- Merlín te oiga, madre.

o.o.O.o.o

A dos semanas para Navidad Londres parecía celebrar la fiesta del consumismo elevada a su máximo exponente, volcada en las compras, los regalos y las celebraciones de las que nadie escapaba, independientemente de donde provinieran sus raíces religiosas. Las frías noches de paseo y compras se hacían más soportables gracias al ambiente navideño. Harrods, engalanado de luces de colores en sus fachadas, daba paso a la tradición de ofrecer una copa de champagne a cada visitante y repartía bandejas de chocolatinas por todos sus departamentos. Se podía caminar por Regent Street y Oxford Street, mientras se escuchaban conciertos y campanas que repicaban villancicos al ritmo de las luces de la ciudad. El Coven Garden, en el corazón de Londres, se convertía al caer la noche en un mundo tan mágico como el mismísimo Callejón Diagon. El tradicional y espectacular árbol de Trafalgar Square había encendido sus luces el seis de diciembre, y bajo sus ramas, cada noche se celebraban los acostumbrados conciertos navideños.

Apretados el uno contra el otro, Draco y Harry permanecían de pie en la emblemática plaza londinense escuchando las notas del _Gloria in Excelsis Deo_ de Vivaldi que ejecutaba la orquesta ubicada ante el árbol. Con la bufanda cubriéndole casi hasta la nariz y el gorro de piel –sí, Draco le había regalado otro gorro al principio del invierno– calado hasta las cejas, Harry hundía sus manos enguantadas hasta el fondo de los bolsillos de su anorak. En Londres raramente nevaba, pero hacia un frío que helaba hasta los pensamientos. Sin embargo, los de moreno bullían a bastantes grados de temperatura. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la nota que había recibo aquella misma mañana en la academia. Aún perdido en sus reflexiones, notó como Draco le estrechaba un poco más contra él y Harry se arrebujó de forma familiarmente inconsciente en el firme cuerpo de su pareja.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? –susurró la voz de Draco, tan cerca, que por unos instantes su aliento calentó el frío pómulo del moreno.

Harry negó rotundamente. Sabía que a Draco le gustaba la música que estaban escuchando y que, a pesar del frío, estaba disfrutando enormemente de ese momento. Además, una especie de sentimiento de culpabilidad que le embargaba desde su negativa a celebrar la Navidad con los Malfoy, le empujaba a complacerle en todo lo que podía.

- ¿Cenamos en el Thistle? –susurró de nuevo la voz de Draco.

- Como quieras. –asintió Harry.

El _Gloria in Excelsis Deo_, llegó a su último compás y el público aplaudió con fervor, calentándose de paso las manos. A continuación, la orquesta atacó _El Mesias_, de Händel y Harry se perdió nuevamente en sus pensamientos. No le había dicho nada a Draco sobre esa nota y tampoco pensaba hacerlo de momento. No hasta averiguar lo que pretendía Lucius Malfoy.

o.o.O.o.o

Seguramente su esposa habría sabido apreciar mucho mejor que él la música que en esos momentos estaba interpretando aquella orquesta muggle. Lucius no tenía ni idea de que lo que estaba sonando fuera el _Oratorio de Navidad_ de Bach. Tampoco le importaba demasiado. Lo único que le interesaba era no perder de vista a la pareja que, completamente ajena a su presencia, escuchaba el concierto unos metros más allá. Era la tercera noche que les seguía. Lucius era un hombre pasional en muchos aspectos, a pesar de su apariencia fría y el auto control que se imponía la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque a veces, lamentablemente, era capaz de perderlo completamente. Pero la sensibilidad no había sido nunca uno de sus puntos fuertes. Es más, la sola palabra solía ponerle los pelos de punta. Sin embargo, seis años en un cubículo de no más de 12 m2 dejaban mucho tiempo para la reflexión.

Aquel domingo había marcado a Lucius de una forma que no esperaba. No era una marca física, como la que lucía irremediablemente imborrable sobre su piel. Pero también dolía. No como el fuego que había quemado su brazo o un _Cruciatus_ del mismísimo Lord. Era más bien como un malestar continuo, inextinguible. Una sensación de permanente opresión en su pecho. Un latir extraño que obligaba a su corazón a palpitar como si lo estuvieran estrujando. Hasta ese día, Lucius había interiorizado todos los acontecimientos que habían sacudido su vida como afrentas directas, que por supuesto afectaban también a su familia, pero que revertían principalmente en él. Lucius había sido quien había sufrido en propia carne su fracaso, su declive, su rendición al otro bando, quien había tenido que agachar testa y orgullo y aceptar esos seis ignominiosos años en Azkaban como un mal menor. Y, como cabeza visible de su familia, había asumido la vergüenza y el deshonor al que había sido condenado su apellido en el mundo mágico. Y mientras se lamentaba y lamía sus propias heridas, había sido incapaz de ver las de su hijo hasta que éste se las había puesto crudamente delante de los ojos.

Ahora Lucius estaba confuso. Después de un intenso proceso de sorpresa, negación, furia y, finalmente, resignación a la duda, se debatía entre lo que su sangre pura, cargada de reglas y prejuicios, le decía que era lo correcto y lo que su hijo necesitaba. El subidón de bilis de ese domingo había dejado un regusto amargo en su boca. Y una callada tristeza en los ojos de Narcisa que le estaba matando el alma. Observó cómo Draco se inclinaba cariñosamente sobre su compañero, susurrándole algo al oído y cómo éste asentía, sonriendo. Cómo Potter volvía el rostro y buscaba los labios que le correspondieron inmediatamente. Apreció la expresión satisfecha de Draco, que regresó su atención al concierto, sin aflojar ni por un momento el abrazo que mantenía a Potter pegado a él. Tal vez Narcisa tuviera razón. Los ojos de su hijo nunca habían estado tan vivos, tan risueños. Ni la expresión de su rostro había sido tan plácida.

Lucius había vuelto a recordar el semblante cetrino de Draco tras su reencuentro después de que él lograra escapar de Azkaban. Las oscuras ojeras que enmarcaban su mirada permanentemente asustada. Su extrema delgadez y el insomnio que, en algún momento, Narcisa le había dicho que el chico padecía. Y aquellos recuerdos que había sepultado bajo sus propias angustias, habían aflorado otra vez a la superficie y retornado los momentos que habían vuelto a retorcer su estómago, hígado, corazón y cuanto órgano susceptible de ser dolorosamente exprimido hubiese dentro de su cuerpo.

_- Mi Señor…_

La voz de Lucius había sonado desesperada y ronca desde esa esquina oscura en la que estaba sentado, todavía luciendo las marcas del castigo que recibiera después de haber dejado escapar a su hijo nuevamente. Uno de sus ojos se mantenía cerrado por la hinchazón.

- Mi Señor… por favor… mi hijo…

- Si tu hijo está muerto, Lucius, no es culpa mía. No vino a unirse a mí, como los otros Slytherins. ¿Quizá tu hijo decidió hacerse amigo de Harry Potter?

- No, nunca. –había susurrado Lucius.

- Debes desear que no.

- ¿Teme… mi Señor… que Potter muera por otra mano que no sea la suya? –había preguntado con voz temblorosa– ¿No sería… perdóneme… más prudente detener esta batalla, entrar en el castillo y buscarlo usted mismo?

- No finjas, Lucius. Quieres que la batalla se detenga para saber qué le ha pasado a tu hijo. Yo no necesito buscar a Potter Antes de que la noche termine, Potter vendrá a buscarme a mí.

Efectivamente, Potter había acudido a la macabra cita. Pero no había muerto. Su hijo tampoco. Draco se había hecho un hombre. Sin él. Y, seguramente, a pesar de él. Había elegido su camino. Probablemente también, con mucho más acierto que el suyo.

Además, Lucius había recordado también otra cosa. Que Harry Potter solía salirse con la suya.

o.o.O.o.o

El hechizo casi le alcanza. Harry observó un poco molesto la amplia sonrisa de su alumno. Ferguson era auror, aproximadamente un par de años mayor que él. El moreno se preguntaba por qué insistía en seguir asistiendo a sus clases. No tenía ya nada que enseñarle. Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que lo que el auror buscaba era lograr sorprenderle algún día con la guardia baja, y poder vanagloriarse de haber vencido a Harry Potter en un duelo. No le extrañaría que fuera una especie de apuesta o algo por el estilo. No sería la primera vez y tampoco la última que tropezaba con algún listillo con ganas de cubrirse de gloria a su costa. Harry reconoció que aquella mañana le estaba costando un poco concentrarse. Pero con el firme propósito de no volver a distraerse, el profesor encaró de nuevo a su repelente alumno.

- ¿Listo Ferguson? –preguntó volviendo a la posición de inicio.

- Por supuesto. –sonrió el auror.

Justo en ese momento se abrió sorpresivamente la puerta del aula, dejando paso a una desencajada Padma Patil.

- ¡Harry necesito hablar contigo!

Apenas fueron unas milésimas de segundo. Los justos para que Ferguson mandara el hechizo con toda su malicia y Harry saliera violentamente despedido, girando sobre sí mismo como una peonza, para acabar chocando con un fuerte golpe contra el suelo. Un poco aturdido, pero más dolorido en su amor propio que en sus huesos, se levantó dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Padma.

- Quedan diez minutos, ¿no podías esperar? –preguntó irritado.

Ella negó vigorosamente con la cabeza y salió del aula, seguida del malhumorado profesor.

- Es que ya está aquí, Harry. –se defendió Padma, haciendo nerviosamente caracoles en su lacio y brillante negro pelo con el dedo– Le he comentado que estabas todavía en clase. Pero ha dicho que esperaría y se ha sentado en el sofá. La verdad, Harry, no me siento muy cómoda con ese hombre ahí sentado, sola…

Harry dejó escapar el aire con fuerza, sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, donde ya empezaba a notarse un pequeño chichón. No hizo falta que Padma le aclarara de quién se trataba.

- No te preocupes. Hablaré ahora con él. –y asomando la cabeza al aula dio por terminada la clase, sin poder dejar de ver la sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro del Ferguson.

De mal humor, pero resignado a tener que enfrentarse a Lucius Malfoy, Harry caminó con paso lento a lo largo del pasillo, siguiendo a la ligera cojera que la guerra le había dejado a Padma. Cuando llegaron a la recepción, ella se escurrió rápidamente detrás de su mostrador, escondiéndose tras el mueble. Sorprendido, Harry observó que Malfoy iba vestido con un impecable traje muggle. Y se encontró pensando sin quererlo, que era evidente de quién había sacado Draco su porte.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –preguntó en tono seco, dispuesto a ir al grano y acabar cuanto antes con aquel extraño encuentro que el ex mortífago había solicitado.

Lucius, quien se había levantado del sofá tan pronto le había visto, extendió su mano hacia él.

- Es usted un hombre difícil de contactar, Sr. Potter.

Extrañado por el gesto, Harry dudó uno segundos antes de extender también la suya y aceptar la que se le ofrecía. El ex mortífago llevaba su inseparable bastón en la otra mano, el cual el moreno no pudo dejar de observar con recelo.

- ¿Puedo invitarle a un café? –preguntó Lucius, incómodo por las aprensivas miradas que le enviaba Padma desde su reducto.

No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a que la mayoría de la gente le recibiera con esa expresión a medio camino entre el miedo y el desprecio. Y aunque fingía que no le importaba, nunca admitiría hasta que punto llegaba a molestarle.

- Tengo clase dentro de 20 minutos… –trató de escabullirse Harry, queriendo terminar con aquella entrevista allí mismo y en ese momento.

- No le entretendré mucho. –aseguró Lucius.

Harry dudó unos instantes.

- Está bien, si no le importa ir a una cafetería muggle… –cedió finalmente, seguro de que a Malfoy no le haría ninguna gracia la sugerencia.

Pero Lucius sonrió, dándole a entender que por ahí no iba a cogerle, e indicó amablemente la puerta con el bastón.

- Después de usted, Sr. Potter. –dijo.

Caminaron en un engorroso silencio la poca distancia que separaba la academia de Harry del Melvin's Coffee. Eran prácticamente las diez y media y el café estaba algo menos lleno que a primera hora de la mañana. Encontraron una mesa, cerca de la entrada.

- ¿Qué quiere tomar? –preguntó Lucius.

Una tila sería una buena elección, pensó Harry. Sin embargo, respondió:

- Un _capuccino_, por favor.

Siguiendo con su procesión de sorpresas, Harry observó atónito cómo Malfoy se dirigía elegantemente hacia la barra, sorteando muggles y mesas; cómo ordenaba su _capuccino_ y un _espresso_; y también cómo Digbby babeaba descaradamente frente a Lucius, mientras le bombardeaba a él con miradas llenas de preguntas. Desde que los dos jóvenes habían empezado a vivir juntos, no se prodigaban por el Melvin's tanto como antes. Y Digby y la parroquia echaban de menos su entretenimiento favorito. Harry dejó escapar el aire con fuerza por segunda vez y apartó su propia mirada del curioso camarero. Seguramente la presencia de Lucius, –porque había que estar ciego para no ver el gran parecido de Draco con su padre– daría tema de conversación a sus incondicionales durante bastante tiempo. Se quitó el anorak y lo colocó en el respaldo de su silla. O en el café tenían la calefacción muy alta o el que estaba caldeado en exceso era él. Después distrajo su atención en la gente que pasaba en aquel momento por la calle, negándose a reconocer que estaba nervioso.

- Aquí tiene.

Harry volvió su atención hacia la voz.

- Gracias. –dijo tomando el vaso de papel que el padre de Draco acababa de dejar frente a él.

Dio un pequeño sorbo que le quemó la lengua, obligándole a soltar un improperio del que se arrepintió inmediatamente, sintiéndose ridículo.

- ¿Y bien, de qué quería hablarme? –preguntó, disimulando su incomodidad.

Lucius le obsequió una vez más con esa sonrisa que le recordaba tanto a Draco.

- Tengo entendido que mi hijo le ha extendido una invitación para comer con nosotros el día de Navidad y usted la ha rechazado.

- Así es. –afirmó Harry sin la menor vacilación.

Lucius observó con mayor atención al joven sentado frente a él, quien le devolvía una mirada desafiante. Harry Potter también se había hecho un hombre. No es que hubiera crecido mucho. Aunque por lo que podía recordar, sus padres tampoco habían sido demasiado altos. Sus facciones habían perdido los rasgos algo aniñados que habían conservado hasta la adolescencia que él le había conocido. El hombre que le miraba ahora tenía el mentón ligeramente afilado y mandíbula marcada; incluso dura, dándole firmeza a su cara. Bajo sus cejas, negras y pobladas, destellaban unos profundos ojos verdes, tal vez lo más impresionante de ese rostro. Por un momento, se preguntó si la famosa cicatriz seguiría ahí, en su frente. Imposible de comprobar dado el desordenado flequillo que caía sobre ella, como punto final de un no menos revuelto pelo, negro y brillante. Su cuerpo tampoco era el saco de huesos adolescente que se había enfrentado al Señor Oscuro. Los codos flexionados sobre la mesa delataban en sus brazos dos masas, prominentes y firmes bajo la fina camiseta de deporte que los cubrían. Si su hijo hubiera sido una mujer, tal vez Lucius hubiera podido entender por qué Harry Potter le gustaba. Entenderlo bajo las condiciones naturales de Draco, le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo. Uno titánico.

- ¿Puedo saber la razón? –preguntó tras su escrutinio, como si tal negativa pudiera sorprenderle.

Y Harry tuvo la impresión de que, a pesar de intentar disimularlo, al mago le disgustaba profundamente tomarse el café en vaso de papel.

- ¿Qué nuestros anteriores encuentros no han sido precisamente amigables? –respondió el moreno sin esconder su sarcasmo.

Lucius sonrió de nuevo y Harry odió su sonrisa. Porque era de Draco y sólo de Draco.

- A lo largo de la vida, hay que lidiar con muchas personas que no nos gustan, Sr. Potter. –dijo Lucius– Y a pesar de ello, hemos de tratarlas.

A mí me lo vas a decir…, pensó Harry, tomando con sumo cuidado otro sorbo de su _capuccino_.

- ¿Es este el café donde Draco y usted se reencontraron?

A Harry le faltó poco para atragantarse.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? –preguntó sin molestarse en esconder su sorpresa.

- Por mi esposa. –respondió Lucius mientras miraba a su alrededor con desaprobación– Por lo visto hay cosas que Draco prefiere contar a su madre antes que a mí. –volvió a centrar sus pupilas grises y frías en Harry– Como que le gusta desayunar en cafeterías muggles.

A pesar del comentario irónico, Harry percibió un escasamente encubierto deje de decepción en su interlocutor, del que se desprendía que no era lo único que había ignorado hasta el momento. Aquello le estaba resultando extraño. Demasiado para un jodido lunes que no había llegado ni a mediodía y ya le había regalado un maldito chichón en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí, Sr. Malfoy? –preguntó.

Lucius dejó el vaso de plástico en la mesa con el mismo cuidado que si se tratara de una taza de porcelana.

- Pasar la Navidad con mi hijo.

Seguramente Harry se hubiera sentido mucho menos asombrado si la respuesta hubiera sido "que se haga el Harakiri con la varita" o "que se beba este botellín de veneno que casualmente llevo en el bolsillo".

- Yo nunca impediré que Draco acuda a sus celebraciones familiares, Sr. Malfoy. –se apresuró a asegurarle– Quédese tranquilo.

Si ese era todo el problema, Harry pensó que Malfoy podía haberse ahorrado la visita y el café. Los ojos de Lucius se estrecharon sobre él durante lo que al joven le pareció una eternidad, mientras se preguntaba cuántas más facilidades podía ese hombre pretender que le concediera.

- No voy a engañarle diciéndole que usted me gusta más de lo que yo le gusto a usted, Sr. Potter –dijo Lucius por fin– Menos para mi hijo. Y supongo que yo tampoco soy lo que usted habría esperado. Así que, en atención a Draco y a mi esposa fingiremos, no caernos bien, pero sí que somos capaces de soportarnos durante un día. Porque Narcisa y yo deseamos tener a nuestro hijo con nosotros el día de Navidad y él no vendrá si usted no lo hace.

Desconcertado por tal declaración, Harry se permitió ponerla en duda.

- Draco no ha mencionado en ningún momento que no piense acudir a su casa el día de Navidad.

Lucius sonrió con estudiada malicia.

- Es un alivio saber que no soy el único al que mantiene en la ignorancia.

Harry no supo si le había molestado más el tono claramente sarcástico del comentario de Malfoy o que Draco pudiera haberle ocultado su intención. Porque, definitivamente, había algo que no encajaba en todo aquel asunto.

- ¿Y bien, Sr. Potter?

A pesar de su expresión hierática y su tono desafecto, Harry tuvo la certeza de que una negativa sería un verdadero desastre para Malfoy. Y estuvo tentado a dársela. Pero el muy cabrón acababa de dejar la pelota en su tejado. Así que más le valía reprimir esa impulsividad que de vez en cuando le daba uno que otro disgustillo y morderse la lengua para poder analizar la situación con más calma. Si había sido Lucius quien diera el primer paso concertando aquella entrevista con alguien que no soportaba, es decir, él; si se había dejado llevar a un local lleno de muggles, a quienes Harry sospechaba seguía despreciando con la misma intensidad de siempre; bebido café en un envase que claramente le repugnaba, y rebajado a prácticamente confesar que ignoraba aspectos importantes de la vida de su hijo, sólo demostraba que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para mantener a Draco en la suya.

Y Draco no era sólo importante en la vida de Lucius. Harry tamborileó distraídamente con los dedos sobre la superficie de fórmica, mientras le venía a la memoria la expresión de Draco aquella mañana, cuando se negó en redondo a pasar el día de Navidad con su familia. Sintió otra vez esa punzadita de culpabilidad. Se dio cuenta de que, si realmente quería un futuro sólido en aquella relación, -y absolutamente lo quería- tendría que estar dispuesto a transigir en algunas cosas. Tal vez él hubiera llegado a ella libre de equipaje, pero Draco venía con una familia a sus espaldas, que era la que era, y eso nadie podía cambiarlo. A pesar de que Harry hubiera tratado de ignorarlo durante todo ese tiempo, como si esa parte de la vida de Draco no existiera.  
No era una decisión fácil. Seguramente tampoco para el mago sentado frente a él. Harry sólo esperaba no tener que arrepentirse de lo que iba a decir a continuación:

- Este acuerdo se limitará única y exclusivamente al día de Navidad. –recalcó, clavando una mirada firme en Lucius– Ni sueñe que pienso acabar comiendo en su casa todos los domingos o cosas por el estilo.

Lucius arrugó aristocráticamente la nariz y sonrió con ese desdén que le era tan característico.

- Por supuesto que no, Sr. Potter. Los domingos son sólo para MI familia.

- Estupendo.

Harry tendió decididamente la mano al ex mortífago y Lucius la estrechó con un fuerte apretón. Después, ambos se levantaron sin decir una palabra más y se dirigieron a sus respectivos quehaceres. Desde la barra, Digby sólo esperaba la oportunidad de atrapar a solas a Harry para freírle a preguntas.

o.o.O.o.o

Aquella tarde Draco no podía entender la razón del volátil humor de su compañero. Le había encontrado desahogándose a puñetazos con el saco de boxeo que había en el pequeño gimnasio de la academia, cuyo usuario casi exclusivo era el propio Harry. El moreno no se había dejado engatusar por las lujuriosas insinuaciones de Draco para ayudarle a ducharse después y éste había tenido que esperar con paciencia a que terminara, colocara los hechizos de cierre y protección en el local y le dijera que estaba demasiado cansado para llegarse hasta Trafalgar Square como habían hecho las anteriores noches. Se aparecieron en su apartamento, donde casi inmediatamente Harry se dejó caer en el sofá con el mando del televisor en la mano y empezó a cambiar frenéticamente de canal.

- ¿Un mal día? –preguntó Draco.

Harry alzó los ojos hacia él. Ahí estaba. Quitándose la americana y lanzándola sobre el sillón. Aflojándose la corbata para poder desabrochar los dos primeros botones del cuello de la camisa. Esa adorable mueca de satisfacción cuando la suave y castigada piel se liberaba por fin de la rígida opresión, un poco enrojecida. Ese gesto con la mano para apartarse el flequillo de los ojos y clavarlos en él. De esa manera tan intensa con la que el gris de sus pupilas matizaba su mirada. Esa sonrisa bailando en sus labios, mitad tierna, mitad castigadora; invariablemente perturbadora. Su cuerpo entero, cimbreante, perfecto; marcando cada movimiento con esa elegancia que no se aprende porque es innata.

Y ahí estaba Harry, comiéndoselo con los ojos. Sintiendo como esa sonrisa alborotaba un manojo de mariposas en su estómago. Esa mirada hundírsele en el pecho, haciendo que su corazón bombeara con más fuerza. Y que se preguntara una vez más por qué le amaba tanto. A pesar de haber estado desahogando su decisión a puñetazos una vez terminadas las clases, Harry sabía que había sido la correcta. Porque quería esos ojos y esa sonrisa junto a él. Siempre.

- Ha sido un día extraño, en realidad. –respondió.

Destalonó sus deportivas y las lanzó después bajo la mesita, subiendo sus pies descalzos sobre ella.

- ¿Extraño? –preguntó Draco

Dio unos golpecitos sobre una de las piernas de su compañero, para que bajara los pies de la mesa. Harry lo hizo con un poco de fastidio. Draco se quitó sus propios zapatos, mientras arremangaba las mangas de su camisa hasta medio antebrazo, en pliegues perfectamente exactos. Después se estiró en el sofá, recostando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Harry. Cerró los ojos y espero la caricia que no tardó en llegar.

- ¿Por qué extraño? –volvió a preguntar.

Harry deslizó sus dedos por el cabello de Draco, sintiéndolo resbalar suavemente sobre la piel de su mano, haciéndole cosquillas. La voz de un presentador de informativos de oía de fondo, sin que ninguno de los dos le prestara la menor atención.

- Por nada especial… –suspiró– Ferguson logró derribarme en un momento de distracción… –aún y con los ojos cerrados, Draco alzó su ceja, mostrando su incredulidad– ...y no es que le sentara demasiado bien a mi ego, lo reconozco.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, oprimiendo levemente con ese movimiento la entrepierna de su compañero, provocando que Harry impulsara un poco sus caderas hacia delante.

- Padma tenía hoy un día un poco nervioso –continuó– y ha armado un pequeño lío con las fichas de los estudiantes que empiezan la próxima semana. –Draco sonrió, recordando la reacción de la bruja la primera vez que había ido a recoger a Harry a la academia– Después me tomé un café con tu padre. –pronunciado de forma rápida e intrascendente– Y de regreso, me encontré la solicitud de un tal Abdel Mubarak, egipcio creo, para que le dé clases de duelo. Por lo visto tiene que batirse con el primogénito de una familia rival por birlarle la novia o algo así.

Draco levantó un poquito la cabeza para que Harry pudiera alcanzar su nuca con mayor comodidad. Dejó escapar un gruñidito, casi un ronroneo de placer cuando los dedos llegaron a la primera vértebra del cuello y apretaron, subiendo despacio hasta la base del cráneo.

- Ni se te ocurra aceptarle. –su voz sonó perezosa y un poco adormilada– Los egipcios tienen leyes muy estrictas y arcaicas en asuntos de honor, Harry. Podrías verte metido en un buen lío sin pretenderlo. –advirtió.

- No hay como tener un abogado en casa. –sonrió su compañero.

Entonces, Draco abrió los ojos de repente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un movimiento un tanto brusco, que hizo que Harry se encogiera un poco.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que no hay como tener un abogado en casa. –repitió Harry

- No, algo sobre un café y mi padre…

- Ah, ¿lo de que me he tomado un café con tu padre?

Draco se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado, otra vez con los pies en el suelo, y poder encarar mejor a su compañero. El adormecimiento y la pereza se habían esfumado. Miró a Harry como si le hubiera salido tres cabezas, no muy seguro de si tenía que asustarse y empezar a revisarle en busca de algún tipo de maldición o aparecerse en la mansión Malfoy para constatar que su padre seguía entero.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Harry? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Habéis…?

Los labios de Harry, suaves y firmes, le obligaron a callar. Sus manos se atenazaron al cuello abierto de su camisa empujándole contra él hasta que Draco pudo sentir cada forma, cada músculo del otro cuerpo dibujándose contra el suyo. Harry mandaba en su boca con el mismo ímpetu y obstinación con los que se batía en duelo o defendía sus convicciones. Hasta lograr, provocador y sensual, que las manos de Draco ardieran por tocar su piel y que otra parte de su cuerpo muriera por hundirse en ese lugar estrecho y caliente que le dejaba conquistar cada noche. Draco empujó a su compañero sobre los cojines, mientras éste desabrochaba su camisa, y el rubio simplemente deslizaba por sus caderas el pantalón de deporte que Harry llevaba. Para descubrir cuán animada se encontraba ya cierta parte de la anatomía de su compañero.

- Tienes mucho que contarme, Potter, no creas que lo olvido.

Harry se humedeció los labios, envolviendo a Draco en el verde ardiente de una mirada lujuriosa. Deseando sentir sobre él esas manos delgadas, de dedos largos y hábiles capaces de llegar a todas partes.

- Menos hablar, Malfoy. –gruñó, haciéndole sitio entre sus piernas.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa complacida al comprender que no iba a haber preliminares. Agradecido porque, desde esa visión de Harry en el gimnasio, con el torso desnudo y sudoroso, sus músculos delineados y tensos, su libido había estado esperando agazapada, el momento de desbocarse. Conseguir la erección que ahora se erguía orgullosa contra su vientre no había necesitado más estimulo que el de esos labios besándole hasta perder el aliento y las inquietas caderas del moreno contra las suyas. Así que al segundo siguiente, Harry se encontraba prácticamente doblado sobre sí mismo, con Draco empujándose dentro de él con vigor, apenas dándole tiempo a tomar aire. Las manos de Harry buscaron a ciegas el brazo del sofá, por encima de su cabeza y se anclaron en él con fuerza. La respiración rápida y sofocada de Draco batía contra su cuello, dándole una sensación de tibia humedad. Las puntas de los dedos de sus pies empezaron a hormiguear.

- Voy a venirme… –jadeó Draco, un poco frustrado por no poder retener por más tiempo el placer que amenazaba con desbordarse.

Harry sólo gimió y empujó sus caderas con más apremio, al sentir la mano de Draco deslizarse sobre su erección de forma rápida y enérgica, tratando de hacerle terminar al mismo tiempo que él. Mientras Draco se corría clavándole un entusiástico mordisco en la garganta, Harry gritaba con toda su alma sacudido por su propio orgasmo. Y por el mordisco.

- Lo siento… –susurró Draco.

Harry estiró sus piernas, un poco entumecidas por la postura y sus manos abandonaron el reposa brazos del sillón para abrazarse al cuerpo que resollaba sobre el suyo.

- Rápido, pero genial. –suspiró, tan ahíto que se sentía incapaz de ejecutar un movimiento más.

Draco levantó un poco la cabeza, para mirarle. Se sintió un poco menos culpable al observar la sonrisa satisfecha en los labios de Harry. Los lamió despacio y después inició un beso lento y perezoso, que terminó cuando su cerebro fue capaz de funcionar de nuevo y recordar que el hombre que ronroneaba plácidamente contra su boca, le debía una explicación.

- ¿Vas a contármelo ahora? –preguntó.

Harry abrió los ojos, un poco desilusionado por aquel repentino abandono. Se encontró con la mirada gris de Draco, todavía un poco nublada y su rostro deliciosamente enrojecido. Adoraba ver aquel rubor en las habitualmente pálidas mejillas y no puedo evitar, a pesar de sus pocas ganas de moverse, que las manos se le fueran a acariciarlas.

- Eres afortunado, Draco. –susurró– Después de todo, aún tienes una familia…

Draco no supo qué leer exactamente en los ojos de Harry en ese momento. Había tantas emociones contradictorias en ellos, que se sintió incapaz de armar el puzzle de sentimientos que navegaban en la verde profundidad de su mirada.

- Soy afortunado de tenerte a ti. –afirmó.

Estrechó a Harry contra sí, de pronto consciente de que en la vida del ex Gryffindor no había ningún padre que pudiera recriminarle su relación, ni una madre que la apoyara, siempre dispuesta a salir en su defensa. Harry no dijo nada más. Pero se dejó mimar entre sus brazos durante un buen rato.

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

Narcisa había repasado a conciencia todos los detalles, ya no recordaba cuantas veces. Había ordenado poner sábanas limpias en la cama de su hijo, a pesar de que las puestas no habían sido usadas; quitar el poco polvo acumulado y aplicar un hechizo con la fragancia que a Draco le gustaba. También había hecho encender la chimenea para que la habitación se caldeara. _Quien sabe, a lo mejor los chicos querrán tomarse una siesta después de comer_, pensó con una sonrisita maliciosamente feliz. Cerró la puerta de la habitación con un gesto de beneplácito hacia el elfo que, a su lado, hacía por enésima vez el recorrido junto a ella en los dos últimos días.

Descendió las escaleras a paso rápido para dirigirse a las estancias de la planta baja. El salón lucía magnífico. Una cuidada decoración navideña adornaba toda la sala. El abeto se alzaba imponente en su lugar de cada año, cerca de la chimenea y frente a los sofás y sillones Chester. A insistencia de Draco, Narcisa se había ocupado personalmente de dirigir la decoración, en lugar de dar solamente su aprobación cuando los elfos hubieran terminado su trabajo. Hermosos ramos de acebo y pino, atados con lazos rojos y verdes, salpicaban las cinco mesitas repartidas por el salón, aromatizando el ambiente. Los azules y vívidos ojos de Narcisa las recorrieron para comprobar que en cada una de ellas se había colocado un cáliz de cristal repleto de bombones de exquisito chocolate belga.

- Perfecto, Noze. -el elfo agitó sus orejas con orgullo- Pasemos al comedor.

- Sí, ama.

El elfo la siguió contento, dando pequeños saltitos. La guerra sí había traído cosas buenas para los de su raza. Entre otras cosas, una ley que prohibía maltratarlos. Todo elfo doméstico que se preciara conocía el nombre de Hermione Granger.

Media hora después, Narcisa asomaba la cabeza a la vasta biblioteca de la mansión, donde adivinaba que se había refugiado su marido después del desayuno. El ex mortífago se hallaba sentado en su sillón, fumando un habano. Tenía un libro abierto sobre las rodillas, pero su mirada vagaba perdida en la chimenea frente a él.

- Querido...

Lucius salió de su ensimismamiento y besó la suave mano que se había posado sobre su hombro.

- Supongo que todo lucirá maravilloso, como siempre. -dijo encerrando esa misma mano en la suya.

Narcisa sonrió, apoyando su mejilla sobre el blanco cabello de su marido.

- Queremos que Harry se lleve una buena impresión, ¿verdad?

Lucius frunció el ceño y ella pasó suavemente un dedo por el contraído entrecejo.

- Te saldrán más arrugas, cariño.

Él dejó escapar un gruñido y depositando el libro sobre la mesa a su lado, hizo que su esposa diera la vuelta hasta sentarla en sus rodillas. Besó levemente sus labios, para que no se quejara de que le estaba estropeando el maquillaje.

- ¿Eres feliz, Narcisa? -preguntó.

- Sí. -respondió ella, acariciando con ternura su rostro- Especialmente ahora que Draco también lo es.

Lucius no pudo evitar volver a fruncir su ceño.

- Oh, vamos, querido. -le reprochó ella con dulzura- Ya sé que no es lo que esperábamos. Que preferirías que a Draco no le gustara entrar por la puerta de atrás. -Lucius no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa por la sutil manera que Narcisa tenía de referirse a las preferencias de su hijo- Míralo entonces por el lado práctico: Harry Potter era la mejor baza que nuestra familia ha tenido en mucho tiempo.

Antes de que Lucius pudiera responder, un pequeño "plop" anunció la aparición de Noze en la biblioteca.

- El amo Draco ha llegado, amos.

Narcisa se levantó del regazo de su marido de un saltito y alisó rápidamente su vestido. Lucius negó resignadamente con la cabeza y también se levantó, ofreciendo el brazo a su esposa.

- Recuerda que has prometido ser amable. -le recordó ella, tomándolo.

Él la obsequió con su mejor sonrisa de gala.

- Por supuesto, querida. Voy a ser el perfecto anfitrión.

Ella le miró con cariño, pero elevó una silenciosa plegaria a Merlín.

o.o.O.o.o

Por seguridad, los Malfoy tenían sus chimeneas bloqueadas, ya que a través de la red floo habían sufrido más de un intento de agresión desde que la guerra había terminado. Las protecciones externas ya no eran tan poderosas como antaño, porque ahora estaban controladas por el Ministerio, como las de otras muchos hogares de familias ex mortífagas. Draco, con sangre Malfoy en sus venas, podía aparecerse dentro de la mansión, la única salvaguarda que les quedaba. Pero al llevar a Harry consigo, tuvieron que hacerlo en la entrada y llamar a la puerta. El rubio apretó un poco la cálida mano de su pareja, quien le devolvió el gesto guiñándole un ojo con confianza. Harry parecía tranquilo. Incluso después de haberle vuelto loco de buena mañana, haciéndole cambiar de ropa tres veces. Pero el moreno se lo había tomado con paciencia, asegurando a Draco entre risas que _aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda_. _La zoofilia no está entre los placeres que le gusta disfrutar a un Malfoy, Potter_, le había respondido él en el mismo tono. Y Harry se había quedado sin ropa por cuarta vez, en esta ocasión por razones que no tenían nada que ver con la elección de unos pantalones, si no más bien por motivos puramente lúbricos.

Draco no pudo evitar el arrebato de besarle justo antes de que se abriera la puerta.

- Gracias, Harry. No sabes lo importante que es esto para mí. -susurró.

La respuesta de Harry quedó ahogada por la entusiasta y chillona voz del elfo doméstico que les recibió.

- ¡Amo Draco, bienvenido!

Noze hizo una gran reverencia al hijo de sus amos y se apartó para dejarle pasar junto a su invitado.

- ¡Joder, Draco! -musitó Harry, impactado- Ahora entiendo porque te comportabas como un presuntuoso cabrón.

El vestíbulo era tan grande, que casi parecía el del mismísimo Hogwarts. Draco empujó cariñosamente a su aturdido compañero, que se había quedado estancado apenas habían cruzado el umbral. Sus pisadas resonaron con gran eco sobre las pulidas baldosas de mármol, dándole a Harry una impresión de fría magnificencia. Siguió a Draco, que tiraba de él decididamente, mientras trataba de asimilar que aquello era una casa. Cuando cruzaron las puertas abiertas que daban paso a un amplio corredor, que distribuía las estancias de la planta baja, el matrimonio Malfoy hizo su aparición, surgiendo de algún lugar, a la derecha del mismo.

- Draco, hijo, por fin estáis aquí.

Enseguida quedó patente el afecto que Draco sentía por su madre. Tal vez lo que más le chocó a Harry fue que la escena se viera tan natural, como la de cualquier madre e hijo demostrándose su cariño. En sus esquemas mentales, basados principalmente en su desagradable experiencia con algunos miembros de esa familia, nunca había tenido cabida la idea de que fueran capaces de demostrarse algún tipo de querencia entre ellos. Claro que, rigiéndose por los mismos esquemas, el ex Gryffindor tampoco hubiera imaginado jamás estar plantado en ese corredor de la mano de Draco Malfoy. Harry recordaba haber visto a Narcisa en un par de ocasiones. Pero había olvidado que fuera tan bella. Llevaba su largo pelo rubio, algo más oscuro que el de Draco, sujeto por una preciosa diadema. Sus ojos eran dos aguamarinas penetrantes que daban luz a su cara, de piel tersa y tan pálida como la de su vástago. Pese a esa palidez y a otras características físicas, su rostro guardaba gran parecido con el de su hermana Bellatrix. Cuando extendió sus brazos para abrazar y besar a Draco, Harry se dio cuenta de que sus manos eran muy blancas, de dedos largos y delgados como los de su hijo. Y cuando le abrazó a él, envolviéndole en una suave nube de perfume, comprobó que ambos eran de la misma altura.

- Bienvenido, Harry. -los labios delgados y finos de Narcisa sonreían con sinceridad- No sabes cuánto nos alegramos de tenerte hoy aquí.

- Gracias, Sra. Malfoy. -respondió él, sintiéndose un poco cohibido.

Harry no había esperado un recibimiento tan efusivo por parte de ella. No se había encontrado con el apretón, indudablemente maternal, pero también más tosco que estaba acostumbrado a recibir de Molly Weasley. Había sido un abrazo extrañamente confortable y cálido, casi como una caricia. Y pensó que le hubiera gustado que los abrazos de su propia madre, Lily, de haber tenido oportunidad de dárselos, hubieran sido así.

Lucius, mucho más sobrio, abrazó brevemente a Draco y le tendió la mano a Harry, quien en poco más de una semana, se encontró estrechándola por tercera vez en su vida.

- Llámame Narcisa, por favor. -pidió la madre de Draco, tomando a Harry del brazo para dirigirle hacia el salón- Siento que hayas tenido que aparecerte en la entrada, querido. Pero seguramente esto tendrá una pronta solución.

El ceño de Lucius se frunció una vez más y sus labios se apretaron en un pequeño rictus, como quien tiene un retortijón y no le queda más remedio que esperar a que pase. Pero inmediatamente su rostro volvió a adoptar una expresión impasible, mientras seguía junto a Draco a su esposa y a la pareja de su hijo. Cuando entraron en el salón, Narcisa observó complacida la extasiada expresión de Harry.

- Dios mío... -murmuró el joven.

Draco se inclinó sobre el hombro del moreno para susurrar:

- ¿Tenía o no razón?

Harry asintió, admirado.

- Es el árbol de Navidad más hermoso que he visto jamás. -admitió.

- ¿Le apetece un bombón Sr. Potter? Seguramente nunca los habrá probado mejores. -Lucius le tendía cortésmente uno de los bellos cálices repletos de esos dulces, mientras Narcisa le sonreía a su marido con aprobación.

Harry se lo agradeció con un leve movimiento de cabeza y tomó uno. Seguramente, Lucius Malfoy ofreciéndole un bombón, era una de las situaciones más extrañas que había vivido en su vida. Y no es que hubiera vivido pocas.

- Cuando Draco era pequeño, tuvimos que acabar hechizándolos para que no pudiera alcanzarlos sin permiso. -explicó Narcisa, llamando de nuevo su atención- En más de una ocasión tuvimos que purgarle por culpa de una severa indigestión.

- ¡Madre! -se quejó el mentado, un poco avergonzado.

- Aquí donde le ves, era un niño bastante travieso. -continuó Narcisa, sonriéndole a Harry, mientras ambos se sentaban en el mismo sofá.

Draco tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, frente a Lucius, un poco molesto. ¿Acaso su madre pretendía amenizar la espera de la comida a costa de abochornarle a él? Para su más absoluta desesperación, Narcisa la emprendió con una serie de anécdotas de su infancia. ¿Qué coño le importaba a Harry si de pequeño armaba un escándalo cuando a la hora de acostarse no tenía su dragón de peluche? ¿O si después de subir a la noria de la feria magia por primera vez, se había mareado tanto que había vomitado su merienda sobre los zapatos del mismísimo Ministro de Magia? Draco estaba comprobando en carne propia aquello que se decía sobre que las madres tenían un don especial para avergonzarle a uno en el momento menos apropiado y siempre frente a la última persona que se desearía. Al menos Harry sonreía y, aunque fuera a su costa, parecía sentirse bastante cómodo hablando con su madre. ¡Lo que tenía uno que soportar por amor!

- ¿Abrimos los regalos? -sugirió Lucius al cabo de un rato, intentando frenar el entusiástico despliegue de recuerdos maternales entorno a su hijo.

Draco le miró con gratitud. Bajo el hermoso abeto se hallaban depositados unos cuantos paquetes, no demasiados, envueltos en elegantes papeles y lazos. El joven se levantó con diligencia y se dirigió hacía los dos regalos que él mismo había hecho aparecer bajo el árbol de la mansión aquella mañana. Harry pensó, una vez más, lo difícil que era obsequiar a gente que ya lo tiene todo, recordando el peregrinaje por el Callejón Diagon y después por el Londres muggle, en busca del regalo perfecto para los padres de Draco.

- Este es para ti, madre. De parte de Harry y mío.

Narcisa lo tomó esbozando una amplia sonrisa en dirección a los dos jóvenes. Colocó el refinado envoltorio sobre su regazo y lo desenvolvió con sumo cuidado, para descubrir un bello frasco de perfume.

- ¡_I Loewe you!, _-exclamó, encantada.

- Una edición limitada de _Eau_ _de Parfum_. -le hizo notar Draco.

Narcisa admiró el hermoso frasco que tenía en sus manos, decorado con puros y radiantes cristales Swarovski. Lucius absteniéndose de hacer comentario alguno sobre la procedencia muggle del artículo, se limitó a echar mano de su recientemente adquirido tic: fruncir el ceño.

- Y este es para ti, padre. -Draco le entregó a Lucius un paquete cuadrado y algo voluminoso- Harry lo eligió personalmente.

Lucius dirigió una mirada escéptica hacia Harry quien, para su íntima satisfacción, parecía haber empezado a sudar frío. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Draco colocaba confortadoramente sus manos sobre los hombros del moreno. Lucius se preguntó una vez más si esa relación era el sobreprecio que tenía que pagar por su desatino a la hora de elegir líderes a los que seguir. Desenvolvió lentamente su regalo, enviándole de vez en cuando una mirada desconfiada a Harry, con un claro mensaje: _sea lo que sea, no me gustará_. _Que lo sepas__. _Finalmente, el presente quedó al descubierto: una purera de persiana de tres cajones. Madera de caoba, con acabados de plata. Lucius quedó mudo. Y Harry recuperó su aliento.

- ¡Oh, Lucius, es preciosa! -exclamó Narcisa, entusiasmada.

- ¿Te gusta, padre? -preguntó Draco, cubriendo la ansiedad que encerraba su pregunta; en el fondo, su intenso deseo de que su pareja fuera aceptada por Lucius.

- Draco me dijo que era usted un gran fumador de puros. -afirmó Harry, en un tono exageradamente cortés.

Lucius miró al moreno con incredulidad. Después, casi con odio. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a acertar con el regalo, obsequiándole con aquella preciosa purera?

- Quedará muy bien en mi despacho. -agradeció con la misma cortesía de la que había hecho gala hasta el momento.

Y depositó la purera sobre la mesita, en atención a su hijo, demostrando mucha menos indiferencia de la que hubiera deseado. Porque, pensándolo con detenimiento, alguien como Potter no podía haber tenido tan buen gusto; la había elegido Draco. Estaba seguro. Tras esta reflexión Lucius se sintió mucho más tranquilo.

A continuación, sus padres le dieron a Draco su regalo: una aguja de corbata y unos gemelos de plata y madreperla.

- Los elegí porque pensé que armonizaban perfectamente con esa preciosa pluma que sueles utilizar. -dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa de entendimiento.

Aunque no la dirigía a su hijo, sino a Harry. Éste comprendió que se refería a la pluma estilográfica Waterman, que le había regalado a Draco la Navidad anterior, cuando a su relación todavía no podía dársele ese nombre.

Narcisa se vio ampliamente recompensada por el agradecido abrazo de su hijo.

- ¡Cómo te quiero, madre! -susurró Draco.

Ella carraspeó un poco, asegurándose que su voz saldría clara y firme antes de pedirle a su marido que le alcanzara el paquete cilíndrico y alargado que quedaba bajo el árbol.

- Y esto es para ti, Harry. -dijo a continuación, ofreciéndoselo.

Harry lo tomó, atónito, porque no había esperado recibir nada de parte de los padres de Draco. Aunque tuvo la impresión, por la expresión de contenido hastío de Lucius, que la idea no le entusiasmaba demasiado.

- Gracias.

Draco se sentó en el brazo del sofá junto a Harry, tras dirigirle a su madre una sonrisa brillante y feliz, tan intrigado como su compañero. Aquello le había tomado tan por sorpresa, que los dedos de Harry se deslizaron torpemente sobre el resbaladizo papel de seda, algo nervioso y un poco emocionado también. A pesar de los años, que alguien fuera capaz de hacerle un obsequio seguía provocando en él un intenso sentimiento de agradecimiento que nunca había sido capaz de explicar. Tal vez porque tendría que haber revelado demasiadas cosas sobre ciertos parientes suyos que prefería no recordar. O aclarar porque una destartalada jarra de cerveza alemana tenía un lugar de honor, antes sobre la repisa de su chimenea y ahora sobre uno de los elegantes muebles del salón del apartamento que compartía con Draco. Su compañero le ayudó a desenrollar el gran pergamino que había aparecido tras retirar el papel.

- Esto es... ¿un árbol genealógico? -preguntó, asombrado.

- Tu árbol genealógico, Harry. -aclaró Narcisa, orgullosa, sosteniendo la amplia superficie de pergamino por una de sus puntas para ayudar a que permaneciera desplegado- Lo ha hecho Milos Rumsfeld uno de los mejores genealogistas británicos. Tiene registros de todas las familias mágicas casi desde los tiempos de Merlín. Cuando le dije que era para ti, no dudó en aceptar el encargo, a pesar de que tenía otros muchos antes y de habérselo pedido con tan poco tiempo de antelación.

- Vaya... -murmuró Harry, mientras su mirada se deslizaba curiosa sobre los elegantes trazos, negros y dorados, de los que según ese tal Rumsfeld habían sido sus antepasados.

Fue resiguiendo con el dedo, desde el final de todo, donde aparecía su nombre, Harry James Potter, subiendo por el de sus padres, James Potter y Lily Evans, sus abuelos paternos, Charlus Potter y Dorea Black, hermana de Marius y Pollux Black, hijos de Cygnus Black y Violetta Bulstrode, sus bisabuelos. Pollux Black se había casado con Irma Crabbe, cuya descendencia habían sido Walburga, la madre de Sirius, Aphard y Sygnus II; éste último había contraído matrimonio con Druella Rosier, padres a su vez de Bellatrix, casada con Rodolphus Lestrange, Andrómeda con Ted Tonks, progenitores de Nymphadora y Narcisa, esposa de Lucius Malfoy de entre los cuales partía la línea dorada que acababa en el nombre de Draco Malfoy Black. Las ramas que ascendían desde el nombre de su abuelo Charlus, se entremezclaban con apellidos tan conocidos como las de la abuela Dorea hasta llegar a Ignotus Peverell.

Lucius observó complacido la expresión aturdida en el rostro de su forzado invitado. Seguramente a Potter no le había hecho mucha gracia encontrar apellidos como Rosier, Crabbe o Bulstrode entre los de sus ascendentes.

- ¿Sorprendido de descubrir que, después de todo, es cierto que prácticamente todas las antiguas familias del mundo mágico están emparentadas entre ellas, Sr. Potter? -preguntó, conteniendo a duras penas el sarcasmo.

Harry alzó la mirada hacia él, rezumando desconfiada, tratando de encontrar una buena respuesta. Pero no la tenía. Ignoraba si el objetivo de aquel presente había sido simplemente sorprenderle con un original regalo de Navidad, o poner ante sus ojos una realidad tan incómoda como cierta: que estaba emparentado con las mismas familias contra las que había luchado. Receloso, pensó que Lucius tal vez sí había tenido mucho que ver con la elección de ese regalo.

- Siento que no haya nada sobre la familia de tu madre. -se disculpó Narcisa- Pero al ser muggle, llevará un poco más de tiempo. El Sr. Rumsfeld me ha prometido completar esa rama de tu linaje tan pronto como la tenga.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que la madre de Draco estaba siendo completamente sincera. Y se encontró deseando con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera.

- No se preocupe, Narcisa, es mucho más de lo que esperaba. -agradeció mientras contemplaba como Draco dibujaba con el dedo una imaginaria línea entre su nombre y el suyo.

Harry sonrió ante ese gesto e inmediatamente se sintió mucho mejor. Diez minutos después, ya en el comedor, el moreno tuvo que hacer acopio de paciencia y hacerle saber a Draco, de forma clara y precisa, que no era necesario que le apartara la silla.

- Toca esta silla y te quedas sin mano, Malfoy. -masculló por lo bajo, al adivinar el gesto de su compañero.

La mayor parte del tiempo no podía evitar que Draco tuviera ese tipo de detalles, a veces tanhalagadores y otras tan crispantes. No es que no se lo agradeciera o no le gustara que hiciera esas cosas por él de vez en cuando. Pero definitivamente, _jamás,_ delante de Lucius Malfoy. Draco pareció comprender y se sentó a su lado, para molestia de Harry, tratando de esconder una risita divertida por el azoramiento que su intención había provocado. Al levantar la mirada el moreno se encontró con los ojos grises de Lucius estudiándole nuevamente con concentrada atención. Como si estuviera calibrando la situación y necesitara hacer un gran esfuerzo para entenderla. Demasiado conciente de esa penetrante mirada sobre él, Harry logró dejar atrás el primer plato con bastante éxito gracias a la amena conversación de la señora de la casa. Entre otras cosas, Narcisa se interesó por su trabajo, por cómo era su academia, cómo había empezado, cuántos alumnos tenía, o si era muy duro pasarse el día enseñando técnicas de duelo y defensa. Pero cuando llegaron al segundo, Lucius, que había utilizado escasos monosílabos hasta entonces, debió considerar que ya había permanecido en silencio durante suficiente tiempo y que había llegado el momento de hacer su propia aportación a la conversación.

- ¿Cómo va el trabajo, Draco?

El aludido reprimió un gesto de contrariedad, porque no deseaba entrar en un día de celebración como aquel, en un tema que siempre acababa siendo espinoso entre ellos dos.

- Bien, padre.

- ¿Te he comentado que estoy remodelando nuestra oficina de París? -Draco negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba su copa de vino y daba un pequeño sorbo- He hecho construir una nueva ala, lo suficientemente grande como para albergar una oficina completamente independiente. -Lucius observó atentamente la reacción de su hijo quien, como buen Malfoy, no permitió que su expresión reflejara lo que estaba pensando- También hemos comprado una pequeña casita a las afueras de la ciudad.

Por el gesto de Narcisa, Draco comprendió que de pequeña no tenía nada.

- Tu madre está terminando con la decoración. -Lucius le sonrió a su esposa con una calidez que Harry jamás le hubiera imaginado- Está quedando magnífica.

- Madre tiene un gusto exquisito. -afirmó Draco, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza hacia ella.

Entonces Lucius miró a su hijo, muy serio.

- Siempre te has sentido cómodo en París, Draco. Así que he puesto tu nombre en el despacho principal de esa oficina. También la casa es para ti. Creí que sería un buen regalo de Navidad.

Harry experimentó la desagradable sensación física de su corazón deteniéndose, abrupta y dolorosamente. El tenedor quedó inmóvil en su mano y sus ojos clavados en el último trocito de pavo que había desmenuzado, pendiente de cada palabra de Lucius. Y, sobre todo, de cada una de las de Draco. Especialmente de las que no había pronunciado. Ambos habían hablado muchas veces de sus planes de futuro. Draco tenía tantas ganas de dejar el Ministerio como las que tenía su padre de que lo hiciera. De montar su propio bufete. De hacerse un nombre como abogado mercantil. Y hasta donde Harry sabía, deseaba hacerlo por su cuenta, sin contar con los recursos de su familia. Y ahora llegaba Lucius y se lo ponía en bandeja de plata. Un despacho que seguramente debía ser para morirse, en una ciudad que Harry ignoraba que Draco adorara. Por fin se decidió a alzar la mirada para dirigirla hacia Lucius con verdadero odio. ¿Dónde coño quedaba el pacto de no agresión que habían acordado? Porque Harry empezaba a sentirse seriamente agredido.

- Sabes que no me iré a Paris, padre. -dijo Draco imprimiendo a su voz un matiz aburrido, dándole a entender a su padre que estaba cansado de aquella eterna discusión.

Lucius asintió con pesadez, como quien acaba de echar su última carta y ha perdido el juego.

- Eso me temía... -_pero tenía que intentarlo,_ se dijo.

En su mano apareció entonces un pequeño paquete, envuelto en un brillante papel plateado, que levitó hasta depositarlo junto a la copa de Draco.

- Ábrelo. -indicó con desabrida autoridad.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada a su padre unos instantes, tratando de adivinar la jugada que seguramente ahora escondía ese envoltorio. Harry, por su parte, tenía en el rostro una expresión de absoluta aprensión, su alma en vilo a falta de descubrir lo que encerraba la cajita que en ese momento estaba desenvolviendo Draco sin demasiado entusiasmo. Finalmente, en su interior aparecieron dos llaves que, por su aspecto antiguo y trabajado, parecían haber sido encogidas para que cupieran en esa caja. Draco alzó los ojos hacia su progenitor, sin comprender exactamente lo que Lucius pretendía. Creía haber dejado perfectamente claro que no tenía ninguna intención de abandonar Inglaterra. O a Harry, que para el caso era lo mismo. Sin embargo, Lucius, igualmente serio y sin mover un solo músculo de su impenetrable semblante, se dirigió esta vez a su hijo en un tono de voz inusualmente suave.

- Pertenecen a una propiedad bastante antigua en High Holborn, -explicó- Una zona muy exclusiva, si me permites decirlo. -miró a Harry, como para recalcarle el concepto de "exclusividad" - Si no recuerdo mal, perteneció a la madre de tu abuelo.

- ¿Del abuelo Abraxas? -preguntó Draco, mientras le daba vueltecitas a una de las llaves entre sus dedos, cada vez más desconcertado.

Lucius asintió.

- Ha estado cerrada por años y la última vez que la inspeccioné, -ni bajo una batería de Cruciatus confesaría que de prisa y corriendo hacia apenas dos días- necesitaba una buena limpieza y más de una reforma. De las que me haré cargo, por supuesto. -dijo, dejando este hecho fuera de toda duda- Es lo suficientemente grande como para que puedas dedicar una buena zona de la planta baja a cualquier acción profesional que decidas emprender. Creo recordar también, -prosiguió- que en el jardín hay un par de pabellones, que se podrían adaptar a cualquier otra actividad que se te ocurriera...

Draco miró su plato y por un momento se preguntó si los elfos de la cocina habían puesto en la comida alguna clase de alucinógeno. Hasta donde él había entendido, su padre había admitido la presencia de Harry en la mansión ese día, porque le había puesto entre la espada y la pared. No porque le aceptara; ni le agradara el tipo de relación que mantenían. Después miró Harry, quien a su vez observaba con fijeza a Lucius, tenso y a punto de mandar al infierno todos sus buenos propósitos. Evidentemente, porque no había podido leer entre líneas como lo había hecho él. Draco buscó la mano de Harry y la entrelazó con la suya sobre la mesa, con el fin de tranquilizar a su compañero y evitar que pronunciara en cualquier momento alguna barbaridad. Harry aceptó el gesto, más intrigado que incómodo.

- Gracias, padre. -dijo- Harry y yo iremos a verla después de fiestas y veremos sus posibilidades.

Harry vio un montón de emociones cruzar por el rostro de Draco en ese momento. Volvió de nuevo su atención hacia Lucius, y le pareció apreciar en el suyo un pequeño gesto de relajamiento, apenas perceptible. El semblante de Narcisa expresaba una devoción muda, intensa hacia su marido, quien había empezado a comer otra vez, ignorando a todo el mundo. Justo cuando Harry empezaba a preguntarse si alguien sería lo suficientemente amable como para aclararle lo que acababa de suceder, se oyó un ruido ensordecedor de cristales rotos. Los comensales dieron un respingo en sus respectivas sillas, al tiempo que aparecía Noze con el rostro descompuesto por el miedo.

- ¡Amo Lucius! ¡Amo Lucius! ¡Han venido otra vez!

Lucius se levantó de la mesa con tanta brusquedad, que su silla se tambaleó violentamente y estuvo a punto de caer, causando a los demás un nuevo sobresalto. Sus ojos apuntaban esa mirada de mortífago cabreado que hizo que Harry comprobara disimuladamente que no había olvidado guardar la varita en el bolsillo interior de su túnica.

- Lucius, déjalo. -rogó Narcisa, levantándose también al igual que Draco, ambos con sendas expresiones de preocupación al comprobar que el patriarca Malfoy ya tenía su varita en la mano.

- Padre no vale la pena.

Draco intentó detenerlo, tomándole por el brazo. Pero Lucius se sacudió violentamente y abandonó el comedor con una expresión de furia incontenible. Se oyó un nuevo ruido de cristales haciéndose añicos. Esta vez Harry, ya de pie y sin saber exactamente a qué atenerse, identificó que el estruendo había provenido del cercano salón.

- ¡Por lo que más quieras, Draco, detenle! -rogó Narcisa con un punto de histerismo en su voz, mientras seguía a su esposo e hijo fuera del comedor.

- ¿Qué sucede, Narcisa? -preguntó Harry, inquieto por el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas, caminando con paso apresurado a su lado por el corredor.

- Cada año es lo mismo. -gimió ella con un hilo de voz- La gente no perdona, Harry. No nos deja olvidar.

Sin comprender todavía a qué se refería Narcisa exactamente, ambos penetraron en el salón, siendo recibidos por un panorama desolador. La cristalera que iba de pared a pared de la estancia y daba al jardín, se había venido abajo. Los trozos de cristal habían caído hacia dentro, desgarrando las preciosas cortinas de brocado, cuyos jirones colgaban lastimosamente deshilachados. Un gran trozo de vidrio se había abalanzado sobre el árbol de Navidad, sin llegar a tumbarlo, pero destrozando ramas y decoraciones de una buena parte de él. Harry oyó el ahogado sollozo de Narcisa junto a él, pero estaba más pendiente del forcejeo entre Lucius y Draco, éste último tratando de impedir que su padre saliera al jardín a la caza del autor o autores de aquel desastre.

- ¡No puedes permitirte el lujo de lanzar una sola maldición, padre! -gritaba el joven, intentando arrebatarle la varita- ¿Acaso quieres volver a Azkaban por culpa de esos mal nacidos?

Lucius, fuera de sí, no atendía a razones, desesperado por deshacerse de los brazos que le agarraban con todas sus fuerzas, impidiéndole alcanzar su objetivo. Inquieto por el desenlace de aquella pugna entre padre e hijo, Harry se preguntó por qué Draco no le lanzaba un hechizo inmovilizante a Lucius y terminaba de una vez. Sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que Draco no quería o no se atrevía a alzar la varita contra su padre. Narcisa, a su lado, se agarraba a él con las manos crispadas sobre su brazo, clavándole dolorosamente las uñas. No muy seguro de que su intervención fuera bien recibida por ninguno de los dos Malfoy, se limitó a sacar su propia varita, al menos para evitar que cualquiera de ellos cayera sobre los vidrios esparcidos por el suelo.

- ¡Suéltame, Draco! -exigió Lucius una vez más- ¡No me obligues a utilizar la varita!

- ¡Padre, por favor, no me obligues a utilizarla a mí!

Lucius se retorció con una inusitada energía producto de la furia y, finalmente, temeroso de verse empujado a caer sobre el afilado lecho de cristales, Draco le soltó. Con la varita temblando de ira en su mano, Lucius salió al exterior para recibir una helada caricia de aire frío, que alivió en parte el ardor que sentía en la cara. No le sorprendió que los tres personajes que se encontraban en el jardín fueran tres aurores. Uno de ellos, el que parecía tener cierta autoridad, se adelantó unos pasos con aire pendenciero.

- ¡Hola Malfoy! -saludó- Estábamos patrullando por aquí cerca y nos ha parecido ver intrusos en tu propiedad. Ya sabes, nos preocupamos por la seguridad de todo mago, sin excepción. Sentimos que se nos haya ido la mano con los hechizos tratando de atraparles...-los otros asintieron entre risas- Pero estoy seguro que, a diferencia de los que se han quedado sin nada, tú puedes pagarte una cristalera nueva sin ningún problema.

Nunca habían llegado tan lejos, pensó Lucius rabioso. Ni tampoco se habían mostrado de forma tan desafiante. A lo largo de los últimos años, y entre otras cosas, Lucius había encontrado sellada la verja de entrada a la propiedad en varias ocasiones, obligándole a utilizar los servicios de un experto en ese tipo de hechizos y a cambiar la cerradura. Los parterres de rosas y otras flores que su esposa cuidaba con mimo también habían sido arrasados en otras tantas. Incluso una vez habían hallado una montaña de excrementos de dragón en el camino que llevaba a hasta la puerta principal de la mansión que, aparte de ser algo verdaderamente repugnante y oler peor, había llenado de moscas durante días los jardines. Pero nunca se habían atrevido a llegar tan cerca de la casa. Si hubiera estado en el salón en el momento de caer la cristalera, su familia podía haber resultado seriamente herida. El solo pensamiento hizo que a Lucius se le volviera a acumular la sangre en la cabeza y que su brazo se extendiera amenazador hacia los insultantes representantes del Ministerio.

- Ah, ah, sabes que no puedes. -dijo el auror con una cantinela guasona- Pero si quieres intentarlo... -se encogió de hombros- ...será un placer enviarte a Azkaban de nuevo, Malfoy.

- Pero yo sí puedo.

Concentrado en decidir qué tipo de maldición les iba a lanzar a esos tres impresentables, demasiado obcecado como para pensar en las consecuencias, Lucius no habría sabido decir en qué momento Potter había llegado a su lado. Sintió que su irritación se acrecentaba, porque él era justamente la última persona que deseaba que presenciara aquella humillante situación. Sin embargo, lejos de tratar de disuadirle como Lucius se temía, Potter se limitó a susurrar:

- Piense en su familia, Malfoy.

Aun sin bajar su brazo, con los dedos agarrotados alrededor de la varita y la vena de su sien peligrosamente hinchada, Lucius observó a Potter dar un par de pasos y plantarse, aun a cierta distancia, frente a los tres aurores.

- Un poco lejos de Londres, ¿no, Ferguson? -hizo notar Harry.

El auror congeló la sonrisa burlona que había mantenido hasta la aparición de su profesor. Más al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de que Malfoy ya no les amenazaba con su varita, aunque todavía no la había guardado, Potter tenía la suya en la mano.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? -preguntó, incómodo.

- La pregunta es lo qué haces TÚ aquí, Ferguson.

- Patrullar, es evidente. -desafió con seguridad.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa irónica, dando pequeños golpecitos con la varita en la palma de su mano, mientras caminaba unos cuantos pasos más hacia ellos.

- Hoy es Navidad, Ferguson. -le recordó- Sólo hay unos cuantos aurores de guardia en el Ministerio. Y así seguirá a no ser que haya algún suceso inesperado. Pero si insistes en mantener que estáis patrullando...

El auror vaciló, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a los dos principiantes que le acompañaban que, como otros antes que ellos, estaban pagando la novatada con aquella acción. Ferguson sabía que Potter conocía perfectamente el funcionamiento de su departamento. Muchos de los compañeros con los que trabajaba habían pasado por su clase, en la academia de aurores del Ministerio. Además, Shacklebolt, el Jefe de Aurores, era amigo suyo. Muy amigo. Potter sólo tenía que preguntarle a su superior al día siguiente y su farsa quedaría al descubierto.

- ¡Soy un auror del Ministerio, Potter! -se irguió, tratando de buscar una salida airosa a una situación que se le estaba complicando por momentos- Y ellos tan sólo son... son...

- Una familia celebrando el día de Navidad, Ferguson. -le atajó Harry, irguiendo la varita, regia y firme en su mano- Así que piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir a continuación.

La voz de Potter había dejado su tono contenido y suave, destilando una indignación que rayaba la furia. Ferguson palideció, luchando por no moverse y evitar dar el vergonzoso paso hacia atrás que ya habían retrocedido los dos novatos, más prudentes, ante la cercanía de un Harry Potter con cara de pocos amigos.

- Tal vez en nuestro afán de... proteger... nos precipitamos... -concedió el auror, todavía un poco a regañadientes.

- Ajá... -Harry bajó la varita y volvió a juguetear con ella, moviéndola entre sus dedos con habilidad pasmosa.

Y Ferguson pensó que probablemente ese día en la academia de Potter, sólo había tenido suerte.

- Quizás como el día está un poco nublado nos pareció... -trató ya de excusarse descaradamente.

- Nadie es perfecto... -aceptó Harry otra vez en tono condescendiente.

- A veces pasa, ya sabes... -dijo el auror, sin perder de vista la varita de su profesor.

Harry se volvió hacia los tres Malfoys por primera vez desde que se había iniciado aquella conversación. Lucius estaba muy serio pero tranquilo, observándole con una expresión que Harry no supo interpretar. Su varita ya no estaba a la vista. Cogida del brazo de su marido, Narcisa insinuaba una sonrisa, todavía un poco trastornada. Draco tenía tal mirada de orgullo en sus ojos, que no podía con ella. Deletreó con sus labios un _te amo_ que fue directo al corazón de Harry.

- Seguramente querréis disculparos con el Sr. Malfoy y su familia. -ofreció el moreno, dirigiéndose de nuevo a los tres aurores.

Los dos novatos balbucearon inmediatamente acaloradas y sentidas disculpas. Tras unos segundos, Ferguson brindó la suya. Mientras los dos jóvenes aurores perdían el culo para ir a buscar sus escobas, abandonadas unos metros más allá, y desaparecer lo antes posible de allí, Harry impidió a Ferguson hacer lo mismo, reteniéndole por el brazo.

- Asegúrate de que nadie vuelve a tener ningún tipo de confusión en esta propiedad, Ferguson. -advirtió en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo él pudiera oírle- Porque si vuelve a suceder, estaré encantado de darte la clase de defensa y duelo más privada e instructiva que hayas recibido en tu vida. Sin distracciones. -remarcó.

Ya sin vergüenza ni orgullo, al auror le faltó tiempo para ir a recoger su escoba y elevarse rápidamente en el aire como ya habían hecho sus dos compañeros.

El matrimonio Malfoy volvió al interior de la mansión. Draco demoró unos instantes, hasta que Harry llegó junto a él, para poder agradecerle de forma privada lo que acababa de hacer.

- ¿Tu buena acción del día de Navidad? -preguntó después de besarle hasta el ahogo.

Harry sonrió. Se dijo que lo había hecho por Draco. Seguramente, también por Narcisa. Y... bueno, Lucius... Tal vez él hubiera reaccionado igual si su familia se hubiera visto amenazada de esa forma. Harry resopló, resignado. ¡Debió ser el dichoso espíritu navideño!

Cuando entraron en el salón, los padres de Draco contemplaban los desperfectos causados por los tres aurores. Lucius abrazaba a su esposa mientras le susurraba algo muy bajito, seguramente tratando de reconfortarla.

- Habrá que poner algunos hechizos para impedir que entre el frío -dijo su hijo, contemplando también la gran abertura que antes había estado cerrada por las vidrieras.

Se quitó cuidadosamente su elegante túnica y la dejó sobre un sillón bastante alejado de la catástrofe. Y sacando su varita, se puso a la tarea. Lucius le imitó.

- Le diré a Noze que caliente la comida. -les hizo saber Narcisa por su parte.

Y antes de abandonar el salón, le dio a Harry un abrazo tan intenso, que por un momento al joven le faltó el aire. Con las mejillas ardiendo, el moreno se puso a levitar cristales y a amontonarlos en un rincón del salón, donde la mesita y el sillón que lo ocupaban estaban hechos añicos y no valía la pena andarse con demasiadas contemplaciones. Al poco rato, habían despejado el destrozo y vuelto el árbol de Navidad del otro lado, de manera que no se viera la parte dañada. La estancia casi había recuperado su aspecto. Aunque ahora, sin cortinas, se veía un poco desolada.

Mientras Harry esperaba a que Draco volviera a ponerse su túnica y se recompusiera como sólo un Malfoy sabe hacerlo, un ligero carraspeo a su espalda le hizo volverse. Lucius le miraba con la misma expresión que había visto en su cara un rato antes, en el jardín. La misma que no había sabido descifrar. Harry se preguntó si ahora vendría la parte de las recriminaciones. Del tipo, _por qué se mete donde no le llaman si nadie le ha pedido ayuda_.

- ¿Tiene algo que hacer el próximo domingo? -preguntó Lucius.

Harry pensó que tendría que reconocerle a Malfoy la insólita capacidad para sorprenderle que había desarrollado últimamente.

- Er... nada especial, creo. -respondió.

¾ Entonces le esperamos a comer a las 12.00. En punto.

Harry parpadeó, desconcertado.

¾ Creí que los domingos eran sólo para su familia. -recordó.¾ Justamente.

Sin una palabra más, Lucius Malfoy encaminó sus pasos hacia el comedor de la mansión. Esperando que la comida ya hubiera sido calentada, porque se estaba muriendo de hambre. Y tener hambre le ponía de muy mal humor.

Antes de que pudiera salir de su asombro, Harry sintió unos brazos rodearle y el inconfundible aroma de Draco vertiéndose sobre él. Sus labios, suaves y húmedos, depositando pequeños besos detrás de su oreja.

- Bienvenido a la familia, Harry. -susurró.

Y Harry se dio cuenta de que la idea de formar parte de la familia de Draco ahora no le molestaba tanto como había creído semanas atrás. De que podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a los abrazos de Narcisa. Y que si Lucius y él mantenían las distancias, y trataban de no cruzarse más que lo justo y necesario en el camino del otro, lograría manejarlo. Lo que en modo alguno podría soportar sería que el hombre en ese momento le abrazaba no estuviera a su lado.

Aquella estaba siendo, incuestionablemente, una Navidad atípica. Una en la que Harry no había querido participar. Pero que se había resignado a soportar. Y, finalmente, había resultado ser una Navidad que, sin duda, iba a recordar por mucho tiempo.

**FIN**


End file.
